Undercover Operation
by Kensii Taylor
Summary: AU. what happens when Emily is 'murdered' to do an undercover which she does not want to do as her friends think she is dead but knows if she wants to ever see them again that she needs to carry on this operation with her brother and cousin as criminal leaders of the biggest organization that any one has ever known. will she make it & see her BAU or will she die before sheseesthem
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is a new story. I hope you enjoy it. Please could you tell me if you think I should carry on. If I get 10 reviews for chapter one then I will know to continue the story.**

**Please enjoy.**

The team had just finished of a case about teenagers who where being made to lose their memory and made to believe that they where some one else. They had found the last teen before she was made to forget everything. They had got a good end to a horrible case. Now they where at a bar. Talking. Laughing. No one saw when a man placed something in Emily's drink. Or that the man watched them as Emily drank the drink. Or when the group where getting ready to leave that the man left before them and signalled the man.

The team where out talking about the next girls night out. Emily started to feel really tired and heavy. No one noticed how Emily was struggling to stay on her feet. The only thing they did see was when Emily's head went back before she collapsed to the ground. Jj and Garcia screamed. As they saw their friend be murdered in-front of them. When the ambulance came Emily was covered up and taken to the morgue.

The team was questioned and gave witness statements. Before they where aloud to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

When the team arrived they saw the slab which Emily was on.

"She was shot through the head. She was clean and nothing else was wrong with her." the man said.

After looking at Emily for a bit they went to work to find out everything they could on how would wan their friend died.

They where interrupted by the news coming on

_news break!_

"_Today there was three assassinations taken out today. Matthew Ronald, 39 was an FBI Agent in California, but his real name was Sebastian Landoff, Tommy Low, 37 was an Agent in the FBI in Connecticut, and was actually named Enrico Burkoff, and Emily Prentiss, 35 was also an FBI Agent at BAU in Virginia, but was actually called Sasha Uddinoff, were all shot out side bars. It was later discovered that they where shot by a rival gang as all three where part of the gang and merciless mob of Red-Reagan it is said that they have been wanted for several years. As they have been the head of a major drug, human trafficking and weapon dealer and owned many prostitution bars where they brought these people. They have had twenty people murdered due to what they called collateral damage. They have been wanted over all states and countries. They have also been involved in some terrorism activities and have funded many wars and terrorist organisations. Homeland security caught the people of them opposite gang who set up the operation and the gang has been brought down. There is an investigation to find out why no-one found out that these people where apart of the CIA's, Interpol's and many more foreign organisations across the world's most wanted list. It was found that when ever any organisation was close to them they could find out by hacking the data base and would move out, as they were one step in-front every time. They have become tighter on employing people due to the lack of checking people before they found out. The only question is. Are the people you working with telling you the truth or are they some one that could kill you with out a second thought. Be careful that is my advice._

_Over and out from Charlie Holden."_

Everyone of the BAU watched the photo's that appeared on the TV. They could not believe what they ha just seen. Caring and compassionate Emily was actually a merciless killer and most wanted person in the world how would not bat and eyelash at seeing death or killing any one of them.

"Emily would not do that. She couldn't. We have all seen that Emily struggles with children cases so I don't understand." Garcia said and Morgan and JJ nodded.

"Honestly I don't think we knew Emily that well. She was always secretive about everything." Reid said with a broken voice. Thus causing JJ, Morgan and Garcia to be shocked at the words that had just left Reids mouth. When they started to fight Hotch interrupted.

"Reid has a point. Emily was secretive. We will never now but why else would some one kill all three of them. They even have photo's of them together making contracts and talking. That has to show something. Garcia you said that there was some strange going's on with her bank account. You said that there was large numbers of cash transitions that could not be traced. That says suspicious all over. I don't want to believe it but they have a point. If CIA and every other government agency that was after them has to say something." Hotch said. The room became silent as everyone was trapped in their own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

It was dark and cold. She could hear two men talking that sounded familiar. She opened her eyes and got up. Her head hurt she soon realised that she was nude under the clothe and that she was on a clab at the morgue. She was confused until a man came over.

"Here put these on." the man said while holding jeans, blouse underwear and bra socks and flat shoes. She took them and got changed quickly. She turned around and saw her brother Tommy and cousin Matthew. Something did not sit well with her as one her head hurt and her body still felt a little like jelly. Oh and the fact that she was at a morgue. Her thoughts where interrupted when the same man came into her view.

"Why am I here. Last time I remember is that I was with my friends at a bar after finishing a case and why does my head hurt, my body feel like jelly OH and the fact that I am in a morgue?" she asked very annoyed.

"Emily we faked you death so that we could put you undercover. You head hurts because we shot you with a paint gun. And your body feels like jelly because we drugged you to make it look like you where mudered. If you don't understand then watch the TV" The man said.

Emily turned to the TV and was shocked at what she saw. She was sad but angry that her friends thought she was dead and that she was part of some criminal organisation and that she used her friends which none of it was true.

"Why? AND..." Emily shouted.

"We had to make it look like some-one murdered you as it is part of the operation. You are what it says you are in the operation but you are the one who set up your deaths so that you would not be chased by government operations. We have created a new identity for all three of you. This is the story of you. Alexandra Chichi. You story has been covered. You are now her and you where Sasha but faked your death so that you would not have anyone on your back. People wont think twice and if they do then we have created files to make it creditable and make you a dangerous leader to mess with. You will be bringing down 4 major organisations so because of your previous CIA and Interpol Spy we knew that you could do this this is your ifrst day. You have a week to learn that of by heart. If you chose to not do the operation. Well ,you know that this time the TV will be right." the man said with a 'you should take it if you know what is good for you 'look.

Emily gulped and nodded her head as she wanted to see her friends again.

All three were left in the room to learn their 'new' lives of by heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**there you go. This is the first chapter. It is just a taster so tell me if I should carry on with it or not.**

**Castle1773 over and out xxxooo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I had a lot of followers, favs and reviews so I am going to carry on thank you!**

**Some people thought that my previous chapter was a bit rushed, so im sorry but I was to scared to do it slowly as I am one who writes and if left for a while then I chicken out of posting it as I like keeping it likeable and if I had not posted when I did then I must say this; it would not be now. However I will do a quick grammer and speeling check. I must say that my english is very bad as I find it hard yet I am english *confused face and shrug of the shoulders* however I am great at maths :) at least im good at something;)**

**SO I now I was a little blaby, okay a lot blaby but here it is now, the next chapter. Because of you great and wonderful people how read,follow and review and many other stuff *wink, wink* I will not be chickening out but finishing this story as I am one who does not leave my stories leaving people on the edge of wishing they could find out what happened and if they where found. As I probably am not the only one whose reads something and then realises that it is on hiatus or 'I wont be continuing this story' sort of stuff but at least you wont have to worry about that with me :). **

**Here you are the next chapter, this should be with out blab,**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 2**

Emily, Tommy and Matthew where ready to start their 'New' life undercover. They had learned their stories of by heart. And Emily was nott really happy about the fact on how she came to join the group;

the story;

_They where all born in Russia by Arnold and Grugia Unidnoff who where evreyday average people. They had two children the oldest being Joseph (Tommy) and Sasha (Emily) and adopted there cousin Mulick (Matthew) when his parents where murdered by some gang called the Blue Eagles who where haters to people who where doing badly and that they where rich thought that poor people should be wiped of the race of the earth. However his caused Joseph (Tommy) and Mulick (Matthew) to create their own group called the Red-Reagan, they where there to try and right back the Blue Eagles and to murder anyone who opposed them. When Sasha (Emily) was 15, she was against the whole thing. And agreed with her mother and papa about being a better person. Her brother and cousin did not take kindly to this but made up and become friends and left her to her self. However the two lads where not the leaders of the gang Red-Reagans as another male was apart of it who dealt with the human trafficking, drug shippings and bars for the pets and many other things like murders. This was RJ who was 29 and enjoyed brunette girls company. The people who where conscripted into the gang and the only way in which you could leave was death. They where captured, tourtured in the most horrible way and what ever brought the individual or sex down the most eg, men where stripped and made to feel unmanly and girls where raped until they where more compaliyable but both had been brainwashed into the beliefs of the gang. The girls had the worst part as even when they where officailly apart of the gang, they could used as a service any time as they where servants to the men. The leader had taken a liking to Sasha (Emily) and told Munick (Matthew) and Joseph (Tommy) that she would join. The two lads had tried make the man chose some one else but had in the end whole family murdered by the gang and was given a deal, either Sasha (Emily) was to be murdered in-front of them or conscripted into the gang. They chose to have her conscripted. RJ the leader enjoyed every day night and the whole thing. Sasha (Emily) had been raped repeatedly and brainwashed after branding her with the Red Reagan mark which was a red dragon on the wrist which actually was painted on which would last unless you used disinfectant on it ever so lightly. However it ended with Emily murdering RJ in the end which stopped the way in which they conscripted the girls and how they where treated. Which lead to people who wanted to join as they saw Red Reagan as the defender from the Blue Eagles which had dominated the Russian and close countries next to it for years. In the end the Blue Eagles was wiped out which lead to the further growth of the organisation and made it darker as the lads had turned even worse than the Blue Eagles but no one cared enough until it was responsible for murdering a high politian in Russia, Dubia and the USA when a plane was due to set off. Thus, the most wanted person around as they started to turn the worse group in the world except for the Monroe Malisha. Who where much worse. They had been caught nearly seven times but escaped each time using their jobs to stop them getting any closer as they moved out. When they decided that they wanted to be a lot free from the watching eye,so they faked their deaths and now Alexandria Chichi instead of Sasha Undinoff (Emily), Harly Chichi instead of Enrico Burkoff (Tommy) and Joe Roe instead of Sebastian Landoff (Mathew). _

They had been surprised on how much deep their story had been. They had all been CIA and Interpol once and knew that this had to be a big operation due to the fact that the story was in detail. They had all realised that they had been told that if they chose to not do the operation that they could no longer be a fake death but a real one. They chose then and there that they would do this operation as they did not want their friends believing the lie that had been broadcast around the world in all different languages. They wished that they could see their friends so deeply and to tell them they where undercover.

The door opened and was taken to everyplace inwich would involve the operation stuff such as ports and houses as warehouses where they would be doing there stuff. That day they where playing the role and had become the people in which the story said they where.

A week had passed and the three had to go to a meeting as they had been deeper. They where tested to make sure and the final test so that they where believed to be the real deal. The four gangs that they where meant to bring down where all there. The men had to rape some one to pass to be the real deal as they where the leaders where they raped and got there deal out of the trafficking. Emily was next up. What the two men thought about the rape was bad realsied that there guilt would never meet the same as Emily's as she was given something else to do. What they saw would happen was so much worse and would permantly change the life of the person. The victim of the rape was still alive and culd eventually get out of it and also they had 'raped' one of their own peopl in-front on the men. The 4 gangs did not know that the two men had done nothing wrong as they had just slept with the wifes. Therefore would be fine. However Emily was given some one from the other gangs. A man, women, and a teen and a child. The group showed them what they wanted by murdering the child and teenager in-front of her. She kept a striaght face and pointed to the the women with the gun. She gave her a soft sorry gaze before pulling the trigger. She watched as the women slumped down with blood dripping from the hole in the womens head. She thoaght that was it until the gang said the other as well. She pointed it to him and gave the same look to him before she pulled the trigger and watched as the mans head was forced backwards and then saw him fall to the ground dead. She then knew that this operation would be the hardest one she ever did and would hunt her or the rest of the life. She turned to the gangs and nodded her head. The other men smiled at her lack of emotion that was shown and was quick to make contracts with the RedReagans. The three left with a contact from all four. Once they where back to their 'home' they sat down. Tommy and Matthew turned to each other and went straight to Emily. They knew that Emily had been given the worse task as she was a women. They knew that the only reason that she was able to give a face with lack of emotion was due to the way she was brought up and the fight she had with her self to see her friends again. They came to her and comforted her.

It had been 3 week since Emily had been 'murdered' and they had only now managed to get the funeral. They had not been allowed to see the body but they could not bring them selves to see her. They had agreed that they would go as give their words to the Emily they knew not the 'real' one they had been told about.

JJ and Garcia were standing next to each other and crying their eyes out. Morgan was trying his best to comfort them but was losing him self. Hotch and Rossi managed to keep it together and Reid stood at the back with silent tears. After they had finished the funeral they had joined together at the bar. They decided that they would never talk about Emily again as they could not believe that they had been lied to and decided that they would leave her by her self as they started to wish they never new her. Hotch stopped talking about Emily to Jack and the team thought that if that was the real Emily then they would forget she ever existed. And that was exactly what they did. They _tried_ to forget her. They kept the good memories but otherwise left it at that. The team was never given another team member as Strauss had said that if she ever wanted to bring them down then they would be less and that it would be much easier. After then they went back to normal like there was no-one missing from the team.

1 year later.

A year had passed and the gang had managed to get the ¾ groups arrested and that they only had 1 more to do. They had Emily had just murdered 5 more people in-front of the gang and was coming home. She had started to feel like a serial killer and new that she was given the task to hide them. She did it with some help with a man who was apart of the last gang that they had to catch. The gang had believed her when she said that her two assosiactes had decided that the other 3 gangs where incompetent and that the gang they where with now was much more valuable. After dumping the body she went home and sat at her TV to watch a movie. There was several knocks on the door and was quickly on her feet to answer the door. When she saw that there was police on the door she quickly shut the door and ran. She went round the back and new that she had to look as much the part as she could. When a police officer came she shot him in the arm where she new that he would be fine but still looked like she did not care. She was quickly surrounded and was forced to give her gun up and arrested and brought back to the station. She was sitting in an interrogation room with her head on the table waiting for it to start. She knew that however came in would not like the fact that an officer was shot and would take it hard on her. She heard the door open and two people sat in-front of her at the table. She knew that there would be others behind the 'mirror'. She would lift her head when she wanted to show her dominance over the people so when one man started to tell her to loo at him she didn't until much later. She could tell that there was another that come in. the officer was shouting at her to lift her head a he was supposed to be the one in-control not her. She fund it funny but knew that if her CIA operation was going to work she had to be the person who did not care about anything and the person that she was playing she had heard that two people where standing be hind her. When the cop grabbed her hand she on the new instinct that she had learned due to the operation she grabbed his hand and broke it in one swift movement and began to laugh harder. Then she started to lift her head ever so slowly and saw the pain in the mans red face and smiled at him before saying Oops by bad.

The team had case which involved many people be murdered. They had all been murdered execution style. There had been no connection apart from the fact that they had all been kidnapped years before or had been not even born here. They had realised that this was human trafficking and gangs that had been apart of this. They had managed to find a print on the child and women. One was to smuged to tell and the other they had already got. He had confessed to helping the lady move them but was not the murder. He had given a name and an address. When the women was brought in and sat at the table with her head on the table. They knew that this one was not going to brake and that she was showing her dominance all ready as she looked like she was laughing. They had not seen the women's face yet but had found out that before she was she shot the cop in the arm. He watched as a cop who looked like he could shot someone had sat down with Morgan. Hotch and the rest of the team, Garcia, JJ, Rossi and Ried where on the other side of the mirror watching. They all saw how the cop started to shout at her to lift her head up as she began to laugh. Morgan had got up and walked around the back of her and looked to wards the glass. Rossi went in and stood beside Morgan. They all saw when the man grabbed the womens hand but was shocked when she grabbed his hand and broke it in-front of everyone and when she started to luagh they where al shocked. The groupd on the other side saw the mark on the womens wrist first and knew that this was to do with the Red Reagan gang. They all saw the familiar face and saw heard what she said was even more shocked. They all saw Morgan and Rossi move in-front of her. They saw how her face changed from complete manic to happiness then to darkness then back to her I could kill you now if you wanted me to look and don't bother you wont get anything look. Before she said;

"I want my lawyer" right then a lawyer came in the man smiled at the women.

"I am Alexandria's lawyer now if you have nothing to say then I have nothing she has nothing to say." the three men left the women and stood behind the glass while the cop who had his wrist broken went to get it sorted out.

"I can't believe that, that she is Emily that we knew." JJ said.

"She looked at us andher face showed like she was happy to see us but then turned dark like..." Morgan said and Rossi finished of.

"Like she has done somebad things or something is hunting her. " Rossi said.

"I noticed that she had the Red Readan mark on her wrist and I cant believe our Emily would kill them people and shot a cop or even brake another cops wrist." Reid said.

"It was like she did not even have to think about it. Like it was on instinct." Hotch said.

"One thing I cant believe is that she faked her death" Garcia said.

They stopped when the silent treatment between the two people in the inerrogation room stopped. They listed and heard everything and was shocked at what she said.

Emily was surprised that she had a lawyer so fast. They just stared at each other for ages but was eventually stopped by the lawyer.

"Im with the Tranma Gang. They saw you as a vital person to the whole murder thing, drug and human trafficing stuff so they sent me. They most like you if they sent me as I am only here to help the highest people in the gang. What ever they chage you for we will get it out the window." The man said.

"Great. I was sure I would be missed sooner or later but get some one to get the child who helped me hide the bodies dead as I am sure the Chi ling wont want a traitor in the gang. So sad really as he seemed a good kid to put at the top but know it wont be long until he is six feet under. Haha. Any way. Get my brother and cousin to edit the tapes and everything then I will give you and your bosses a present full with drugs, kids and women and men for their gang to do what they like with and I will even give you one of the top money making bars that I have. Ow and I will give him some free weapons such as three nucks that I managed to steal from the government. I told you I have connections all over the world that can get me what ever I want as they know the price to be paid if they don't get it. I find it funny what they do to keep the wives and children alive every day. It is interesting really" Emily said as she knew that the other gang would believe her and would think that she is the best and most dangerous person to deal with. The man nodded and made a few calls. He nodded at her and within seconds some people came in and told her that she was free to go. She smiled at the glass and winked at the cop that she knew that was standing on the other side by know and left.

The people on the other side was completely gob-smacked at what they had just heard and saw.

They came out of the room and watched as she walked out of the station with defiance in every step she took. They just looked at each other and hoped that they had had a dream as they had now started to believe what they reporter had said a year ago..

**Well there, what do you think. I would love to know what you think so either PM and Review and tell me. **

**And I know that you are probably wondering what will happen next well you wont have to worry. I already have that in typing. **

**Over and out. Castle1773 xxxooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing on my story. I was so happy for all you that said what you thought. **

**Susie G, Lovelyja, Lizzabet. They all have great stories so why not check them out? I did and look where It got me.**

* * *

Team.

After their interview with their 'once' friend, everyone had become silent. They had all seen how thin Emily had become and where surprised at it. However, that reporting a year ago was still ingrained into their minds that had tainted their thoughts about their friend. They knew that the video feed showed Emily and another man dumping bodies but they could not get anything else to prove it as the video had 'disappeared' without a trace. It had scared Garcia so much that she had nearly started to hyperventilate. However at this point they had all been sitting in the room that had been given to them for 3 days without leaving since seeing Emily. Even when the door opened, they never noticed until the person said something that got their attention.

"You must be the BAU who found our most wanted criminals, we will help you get justice." the man said. The team who had been be-trade nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily had been sitting in the house that had been shared with the most wanted criminals and was hoping everything would go down fast so she could see her friends, no her _FAMILY!_ She could tell that her brother and cousin were worried about her as she had lost a lot of wait, they had said that she was suffering from anorexia due to the stress of what happened and that the job was horrible. She was plagued with the horrors she had committed and had punished her self by not eating. After being so close to her family she knew that they could tell she lost a bit of wieght but the truth was, was that she had worn something to make her look like she hd not lost as much as she had as underneath, she was a bag of bones, her blood family kept telling her that if she did not eat then she would die before she got to see her friends. Honestly she had given up and now just wished she would die but first she had to get this done. She could not live with her self if she died now knowing that she had left her friends believing the lie that had been told.

The man that she had to get know had made her do a lot of things. She had a tongue piercing and belly button done as well as her back being ribbonised to make her 'new' real tattoo that showed that she was apart of the highest elite of drug weaponry and many more criminal activity. She also had her wrist marked which was excruciating as she hard it done the old fasioned way with a steel rod and burning in into the skin with an eagle and dragon intertwined with RRLF around it.

When she heard the orders that they would be out, they did not anticipate that the man who they where working with was going to Russia and had made them go along. She had just about managed to get out the country they where going before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

Team.

3 days later they had found out that the great CHI Ling one of the top 5 wanted criminals in the world had left the country with Emily and her blood family who where also one of the top 5 most wanted criminals for a variety of the most grotesque things ever known in man kind.

The group had lost the case as they got nothing else. They had been sent back as the killings had stopped. Now back in DC in the office and desks they had gotten other cases and where now back at working as nothing had happened. Until 1 year later the news came on catching everyone's attention.

_Just in. Chi Ling has been caught and has been executed at the Russian prison. The raid caused three people dead one in critical condition and another injured. The operation was wiped out. There has not been much details released but what we can gather is that everything ended well. _

_Lee Jenkins bringing the latest news from Russia to Fox news._

Everyone was happy and got back to work. Little did they know that it was not going to be the end of it as there was going to be a big scandal to come out in connection with it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily and her cousin and brother had been talking to Chi Ling and Emily had lost even more weight. The other two who had come with her had become angered at the time they had been spent down under in the underworld of the nice little things going above the surface. However everything had been going well as Chi ling had been caught and was executed but his brother had taken his place.

The raid came but know one knew until they was a wall of bullets hitting all around them. They all saw how Rie Ling was shot dead. Mathew got shot in the leg and Tommy jumped down but they all saw Emily collapse to the floor after being shot three times. They both shouted and screamed at seeing their youngest family member fall not knowing if she was dead or alive or how bad the hits had been.

Matthew blacked out before he could do anything, while Tommy saw a bulky man come towards them shouting out, 'There one of us' repeatedly and 'get them to the hospital immediately in DC' and that was exactly what happened.

Tommy woke up to see his sister and cousin laying next to him in separate beds. Emily was still under but very much alive and Matthew deep in thought.

It took 3 days for all 3 off them to be able to talk to each other. However they had someone come in and talk to them. What they found out was both surprising and appalling.

_Flash back._

_We found out that the person who got you here was sacked as he forced you into something that you have to have a choice. Also chief Strauss was the one who organised the idea of choosing you three into doing the assignment. Apparently, She was not happy about Emily choosing Hotch over her so wanted to get rid of you this way instead. This has all been reported to the head of the operation how has given you the right to give her a good shouting at by the head of the CIA and they will back you up. Also your jobs are back but we have not been able to tell your friends and family the truth however the information about the whole operation will be given to the reporters but it will be after 5 days from now. Also we have made it so that you names will not be on the report but will be taken of the whole criminal thing. Also everywhere on any system has been published to show that the whole operation was to get you lot killed, which it was. We are giving a whole compensation to you three and your friends so when ever you go back you can tell them why. Sorry that I did not find out sooner."_

_Thanks they all said. _

_End of Flash back._

The next day Tommy and Matthew called to tell their friends the truth which their friends believed and had been put right. However, they all left the hospital with out permission and went straight to the BUA where Strauss would be. They all had CIA badges which meant that they could go anywhere including areas that had off limits. They had the highest badge. They had been given the opertunity to arrest Strauss themselves and they had decided to give it to Emily as it was Emily who had come of worse. They still did not like the fact that she was still to way too thin and with her 3 bullet wounds still healing but they knew better than to argue with her when she was in the state she was in at that moment which was that I will kill you right now if you don't let me get what I want. They had both seen that side of her once each when she was 14 and they had all ended up with a borken arm or wrist and that was when she was calmer but she was way past calm at this point but who would blame her. They could tell as she did not even bother trying to hide how deathly thin she was as every bone she had showed though the tank top and leggings and scandals she wore.

XXXXXXXXXX

Team.

Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Garcia and Morgan where all around Ried looking at something on the internet after a long lecture from Ried that none of them understood. Yet he tried to explain it through the computer, however still everyone was still clueless on what he was trying t explain. However that was abolished when the door was opened with such force that it nearly shattered. They all gasped when they saw Emily (who they noticed was way too thin and that every bone in her body could be seen), Tommy (Who was bright red) and Matthew (who was pale but not as pail as Emily limped in), walk in. with all the commotion they saw Strauss walk out of her office and look straight at the three oncoming three.

They all saw how as soon as Emily reached Strauss that she slapped her so hard that the sound echoed all the way through the bull pen. Everyone was shocked at the action from Emily and heard everything she shouted in the womens face.

"You little cow, because I did not help you in trying to get Agent Aaron Hotchner out of the FBI and BAU, you decided to send me to do an assignment to bring down several of the most highest wanted criminals, and that if I did not choose to do the operation that I would never see my friends again to tell them that everything that was broadcasted 2 years ago was all a lie as I would be 6 feet under. Also you got my older bother and cousin involved and nearly ruined their lives and nearly got us all killed in the process. Well the man who set up the operation has been arrested and just to say this, I have been given the opportunity to give the jobs to and that Jennifer Jeruea, Penelope Garcia, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan have been given compensation along with other friends of mine and by blood family. Also I have a warrant for your arrest by the CIA, with my CIA badge I and Agent Matthew and Tommy arrest you in inappropriate conduct, attempted murder and the criminal activity in which you have tried to do over the years, You know your rights so I will not be going through them." she placed the handcuffs around Strauss' wrist behind her back. "Is that too tight?" Emily asked.

"Yes I believe it is" Strauss said

"You will get over it. Oh and just to say that the person who is taking over your job, is no other then the one you tried to get rid of, Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan will take over Hotch's job and they will all have more time off but still get paid a little more. Also there has been a huge change as Hotchner wont be affected by the many things that you where affected with as the team is trusted enough not to have some one else looking over their backs. Also Hotch can still do joint work on cases so he wont miss anything out. Oh and I still have my job here so that I can get them anything they need." Emily said.

Everyone could picture fumes coming out of Strauss' ears and noise as she had turned so red in anger that she looked like she would burst. The team could not believe their eyes. One that Strauss was arrested. Two, Emily slapped Strauss of all people. Three, their friends still went out of her way to help her them even after what they did to her. And four that she was a CIA Agent now with an all inclusive badge.

They where shocked when after Matthew moved her around the table that Strauss got away from his hold and shoved the large table into Emily, causing her to wince and fall to the ground. She got back up with another wince and gave a glare at Strauss before saying "I think we need to add violence to a CIA Agent and a FBI Agent onto the long list."

As soon as Strauss was taken out, Tommy and Matthew came back. The team made their way to their friend and hoped that she would forgive them. They could hear Tommy and Matthew asking if she was al-right and Emily saying that she was fine as usual. However, the whole team froze when Emily turned around and looked them straight in the eye. Before they could beg and grovle the all where brought into a hug by Emily. They all stood shocked but accepted it.

"I forgive you guys" Emily said.

"Sorry" Everyone said.

"Oh my gosh, you actually slapped Erin freaking Strauss." Garcia said. Everyone laughed as everyone had all once wanted to do it.

"Well I did it for me and for you lot. so I guess you heard everything then." Everyone nodded.

"So I have Strauss job and that she tried to get you to spy but you said no and that she would destroy you if you didn't. So is that why you resigned?" Hotch said.

"Yes. And Yes Morgan, it is true about the move up. And Garcia if you need anything I can get it. JJ if anyone tries to get you moved then I can stop it. Dave when ever you want to retire then just say and I will get it sorted. Reid when ever you want to read that classified stuff on intelinget stuff then just tell me. Hotch if anyone gets on your back then just come to me and I will kick them off." Emily said.

So the family was back together again. Maybe even more so than before as right after this...

Morgan grabbed Garcia and kissed her, Ried grabbed JJ and kissed her, and Hotch kissed Emily as they where able to act on their feelings for one another. Rossi was so happy as he could now marry the women who worked in the other unite as he knew that Emily would us her power this time to help them. Everyone have a huge hug when JJ interpeted.

"So that is why I got a huge check of money this morning." JJ said.

"Yeah I thought it was weird but known I know why" Reid said.

The other nodded and that night they all went to celebrate their reunion.

And exactly 5 days later there was breaking news of a scandal...

**Thank you for reading. At least in the end it had a happy story.**

**Please review. Oh and Heartwood ranch and uncovered nightmares writers are wanting to reach 100 reviews so please help out. Thank you.**


End file.
